<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experimentos prohibidos by Safhira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667150">Experimentos prohibidos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safhira/pseuds/Safhira'>Safhira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Lightbringer (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#IneffableInfernoBTFContest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safhira/pseuds/Safhira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#IneffableInfernoBTFContest</p><p>Los personajes de este Fanfic son propiedad del universo de Nixarim @Nixarim en IG y en Patreon, basados en el universo Good Omens.</p><p>Kabaiel = Crowley</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experimentos prohibidos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632152">Lightbringer</a> by Nixarim.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nunca lo entendería, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué habían sido dotados de sentidos, de sentimientos? ¿Por qué podía saborear, escuchar, oler? ¿Por qué tantas emociones, si sólo era un instrumento?</p><p>Un instrumento para la Creación, para el bien mayor. Una simple marioneta, un monigote más en ese lugar que llamaban Cielo. Y su creador, hipócrita, no preguntes, no hables, no hagas. El libre albedrío no era para ellos y aun así… aun así, podía sentir. La brisa del viento, el calor del sol sobre su cuerpo, el canto de Kabaiel mientras trabajaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. </p><p>Kabaiel… El creador de estrellas. Cuando le vio por primera vez estaba creando una nebulosa. La pasión que ponía en su trabajo, su mirada concentrada y su ceño fruncido; su actitud desafiante cada vez que cuestionaba las órdenes de Gabriel, sus curiosidad desbocada, su impertinencia; sus ojos, esos ojos que irradiaban inteligencia. </p><p>A veces Lucifer pensaba en todo aquello que le gustaría hacerle a ese cuerpo, todas esas primeras veces que no estaban diseñadas para un ángel, todas aquellas cosas que aun así podían sentir de todos modos. Puede que fuese cuando descubrió el placer cuando empezó a ver a Kabaiel con otros ojos, o puede que fuese cuando descubrió el dolor, o puede que ambos dos. Poner sus manos sobre su tersa piel, acariciar cada resquicio, desgarrar su carne, morder su cuello, reducirlo a nada para luego volverlo a recomponer. Escuchar sus gritos de placer, sus ruegos de que parara. Sus intentos de evitarle, sus quejas y enfados le resultaban irresistibles. Quería hacerle rabiar hasta que llegara un momento de que fuese él el que rogara por más.</p><p>-¿...Lucifer? ¿Lu…? Eeeeoooo…</p><p>Lucifer agitó la cabeza, mirando sorprendido a Hanael.</p><p>-¿Qué hacías, ahí embobado? </p><p>-Pensaba.</p><p>-¿En qué pensabas?</p><p>-En cómo se sentiría el comer un fruto.</p><p>-Umm, nunca lo había pensado. ¿No se supone que lo tenemos prohibido?- Hanael miró el cielo, pensativo.</p><p>-Sí, sí, la historia de siempre, no podemos hacer nada que se salga del Plan. Pero si no podemos, ¿por qué sentimos?- Agitó la cabeza.- Perdona por mi rudeza.</p><p>Con una sonrisa cálida, acercó su mano a la mejilla del ángel y acarició delicadamente su piel haciendo a éste estremecerse, bajando con la yema de los dedos por su cuello. Por un momento Hanael se dejó llevar, perdiéndose en una sensación que no conocía pero que le era agradable; el contacto de Lucifer contra su piel, la temperatura de su cuerpo elevándose. Una mano paró a Lucifer.</p><p>-¿Qué estáis haciendo?</p><p>Hanael miró desconcertado a Kabaiel, que ahora se encontraba a su lado mirando a Lucifer con reprobación.</p><p>-¡Oh! Kabaiel, ¿cuándo has llegado?- Hanael, notando la tensión el aire, dijo:- Será mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo- y se alejó de los dos ángeles.</p><p>Kabaiel puso las manos sobre sus caderas y se encaró a Lucifer, enfadado.</p><p>-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.</p><p>-¿El qué?</p><p>-Eso- dijo, señalando la extensión del otro ángel:- Utilizar a los otros ángeles. No está bien.</p><p>-A Hanael no pareció molestarle- y se acercó a Kabaiel, insinuándose, cogiendo una de sus manos y bajándola por su propia cadera.</p><p>-Basta.- Y, apartando la mano de Lucifer, se alejó de allí volando.</p><p>-Cada vez estoy más cansado de esta pantomima-dijo Lucifer para sí mismo, y decidió que aquél era un buen lugar para echar una cabezada.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>El departamento de Flora empezaba a ser su favorito últimamente; frutos, flores, plantas, vegetales, nuevas sensaciones. El sabor y el olor, esos sentidos eran fácil de satisfacer si se pasaba de vez en cuando por el departamento de Flora, y Cahetel se lo ponía fácil para coger alguna muestra sin ser descubierto.</p><p>-¡Cuidado, Luc…!-un golpe sordo se escuchó en el suelo cuando el cuerpo de Lucifer cayó.</p><p>-Pero, ¿qué es esto?-dijo éste mientras se levantaba, dolorido.- ¿Por qué hay algo tirado en el suelo?</p><p>Cahetel le ayudó a levantarse.</p><p>-Perdona, estamos experimentando con una planta nueva: la llamamos liana, pero aún no hemos controlado su crecimiento y forma y se nos está descontrolando un poco.</p><p>Lucifer cogió una entre sus manos. Era fina y maleable, incluso un poco elástica; no tenía nada claro para qué serviría una planta así en el futuro mundo. Pero empezó a enrollar una en su mano, por si le era útil en un futuro. Vió a Hanael a lo lejos y le sonrió; éste le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió trabajando. Lucifer voló hasta él en un suave aleteo.</p><p>-Hanael, el bello y trabajador Hanael. ¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?</p><p>Entre las manos de Hanael vio que trabajaba con unas flores rojas como la sangre. El color le recordó a los cabellos rojizos de Kabaiel. Hanael respondió sin apenas mirarle:</p><p>-Se llama Amaryllis, es una nueva flor en la que estoy trabajando; estoy barajando hacerla en varios colores, pero este rojo creo que es perfecto.- Acercando la flor a Lucifer, continuó:- ¿No crees que es hermosa?</p><p>Lucifer la cogió de entre sus manos y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.</p><p>-Sí que lo es. Tu trabajo siempre lo es.</p><p>Hanael se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, empezando con la siguiente flor.</p><p>-¿Te molestaría si la tomo prestada?</p><p>Hanael, aún sonrojado, asintió y siguió con sus tareas sin volver a mirar al otro ángel. Lucifer guardó la flor en su túnica y se alejó de allí. Esas flores, los olores… Cada vez sentía más intensa esa necesidad, quería con urgencia experimentar más sensaciones, placer, dolor…</p><p>Se encontraba jugando con la liana que se llevó, haciendo nudos y enredándola entre sus manos, cuando una idea pasó por su mente. ¿Y si…? </p><p>Buscó a Kabaiel por la inmensidad del cielo hasta encontrarlo.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres ahora, Lucifer?- preguntó Kabaiel, que parecía ocupado mirando unos planos.</p><p>-Quería disculparme por lo de antes.</p><p>-No es como si lo recordase.</p><p>-¿Quieres que te haga recordar?- dijo Lucifer acercando su mano a la cadera de éste.</p><p>Kabaiel paró su mano y le miró indignado.</p><p>-Déjate de juegos.</p><p>-Vengo en son de paz, lo prometo- y, sacando la flor de su túnica, se la dio a Kabaiel- Déjame compensártelo.</p><p>-¿Cómo? ¿Con regalos robados?</p><p>-No es robado: Hanael me lo dio encantado- y le miró pícaramente.- Ven mañana, al bosque cercano a tu primera Nebulosa.</p><p>-Esa Nebulosa ya está acabada.- Kabaiel respondió, cortante. </p><p>-Tú ven mañana, no te arrepentirás.</p><p>Kabaiel cogió la flor entre sus manos mientras veía a Lucifer alejarse en el firmamento. La flor era hermosa, pero eso no compensaba las actitudes de Lucifer; debía devolverla al departamento de Flora má tarde. Resopló, cansado; guardó la flor y siguió con su trabajo.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>¿Por qué había decidido ir? ¿Por qué siempre acaba siguiendo a Lucifer como si fuese un insecto atraído hacia la luz? ¿Por qué siempre acababa haciendo lo que él quería? Lucifer y su sonrisa pícara; Lucifer y su mirada hipnotizante; Lucifer y sus preguntas que siempre hacían que quisiera saber más. Llevaba un rato dando vueltas por el bosque y seguía sin encontrarle. </p><p>-¡Argh! ¡Lucifer! ¿Dónde te has metido?</p><p>Desde una rama por encima de Kabaiel, Lucifer le observaba divertido.</p><p>-Si te fijases más en tu entorno, me hubieses encontrado -dijo mientras bajaba del árbol.</p><p>-Bueno, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?</p><p>Lucifer se acercó a Kabaiel haciéndole retroceder hasta el tronco del árbol. Kabaiel le miró, incómodo, intentando apartarse sin éxito. Lucifer, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, empezó a acariciarle las muñecas. Su mirada penetrante, sus ojos que expresaban tanto o más que sus palabras; Kabaiel no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, era como si de un hechizo se tratara. Y mientras, Lucifer seguía recorriendo sus brazos con sus manos. Kabaiel apartó su mirada por un segundo, rompiendo el hechizo. Pero ya era tarde.</p><p>Kabaiel miró sus antebrazosnotando algo extraño. Observó a Lucifer alejándose mientras tiraba de algo pendiendo entre sus manos, haciendo que sus brazos se elevaran y dejándolo colgado de la rama; sus piernas seguían libres, pero no podía moverse de donde estaba ni bajar los brazos, ahora inmovilizados.</p><p>-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué has hecho?</p><p>-El departamento de Flora lo llama “Lianas”, son una creación interesante. Maleables, elásticas… </p><p>-¡Otra vez robando de otros departamentos! ¿Es que nunca vas a parar?</p><p>-No lo he robado, sólo tomado prestado. Digamos que Cahetel hace la vista gorda cuando me ve recogiendo muestras. Eso, o es tan inocente como parece- le guiñó un ojo.</p><p>-¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¡Desátame!</p><p>Pateó en el aire, alcanzando a Lucifer con una de ellas en su cara. Lucifer se tocó el los labio con una mueca de dolor y, al mirar a su mano, vio la sangre. Sonrió.</p><p>-La verdad es que no pensé que fuera a ser fácil, pero un pequeño rasguño no va a quitarme las ganas de jugar. -Lucifer se acercó a Kabaiel y, cogiéndolo de la barbilla, disfrutó de la mirada desafiante mientras éste seguía intentando desatarse, sin éxito. En un inicio no pretendía forzarle, ya que preferiría que fuese el propio Kabaiel el que rogase por más, pero no dudaría en presionarlo hasta que cediera, ya lo había decidido.</p><p>Acarició sus cabellos delicadamente y besó suavemente su frente, sus mejillas, deteniéndose en la comisura de sus labios sin llegar a más. </p><p>-¡Suéltame- gritó el otro-, tus juegos han llegado demasiado lejos!</p><p>Sus ropajes eran ligeros y la túnica se desgarró fácilmente bajo los dedos de Lucifer, dejando el pecho completamente descubierto. Se preguntó si sus pezones también reaccionaban como los suyos y lamió poco a poco uno mientras presionaba el otro entre las yemas de sus dedos. Las quejas de Kabaiel, a las cuales hizo oídos sordos desde el principio, habían dejado de existir y una respiración agitada y débiles gemidos las habían sustituido.</p><p>-Te arrepentirás de esto...</p><p>Lucifer soltó una carcajada.</p><p>-No parece que tu cuerpo esté de acuerdo.</p><p>-¡Ah!- gimió Kabaiel- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? ¿Por qué yo?</p><p>-Porque eres el único, aparte de mí, que parece cuestionarse este orden, esta mentira. Eres el único ángel interesante entre todos y, aún así, sigues intentado resistirte a lo que notas en tu interior llamándote. ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar y disfrutas del momento?</p><p>-Lucifer, por favor...-Kabaiel le miró con ojos suplicantes. Pero eso no era suficiente. Lucifer le besó profundamente, rompiendo el sello de sus labios, enredando sus lenguas y mordiendo su labio inferior. Sus bocas sabían a sangre, pero a Lucifer eso no le molestaba; era un sabor nuevo que intensificaba más aún las nuevas sensaciones. </p><p>-Lo siento, pero no puedo soportarlo más -y siguió, mordiendo su cuello. Sus manos bajaron hasta el miembro de Kabaiel, ya completamente erecto. -Siempre me he preguntado por qué, si somos seres etéreos y el placer no es algo diseñado para nosotros, se nos dota de genitales y, aunque podamos cambiarlos a nuestro antojo, siguen siendo perfectamente funcionales.</p><p>Volvió a besarle antes de rasgar por completo lo que quedaba de su túnica, dejándolo desnudo. Poniéndose de rodillas, observó con deleite el miembro de Kabaiel; hinchado y rojo de sangre, palpitando, como un fruto maduro, y no pudo resistirse a probarlo. Engulló la extensión del mismo de un bocado, pero no mordió; con su lengua empezó a estimularlo, lamiendo mientras subía y bajaba. Los gemidos de Kabaiel, cada vez más altos, le deleitaron como música para sus oídos.</p><p>-¡Ah, no puedo más! Esta sensación... No sé qué me está pasando. ¡Por favor, para, voy a explotar…!</p><p>Pero Lucifer, divertido y ya acostumbrado a esa sensación, aumentó la velocidad hasta que el fruto maduro derramó el contenido en su boca. Lucifer lo saboreó antes de tragarlo; “Curioso sabor”, pensó. Pero el juego aún no había acabado: necesitaba más, mucho más. </p><p>Volvió a mirar a Kabaiel, su ojos llorosos seguían mostrando rencor, pero sus resistencia había desaparecido. Poniéndose tras la  espalda de Kabaiel, acarició sus nalgas mientras mordía de nuevo su cuello, marcándolo. No le dejaría descansar. De todas maneras, no es como si ellos lo necesitaran, ¿cierto?</p><p>Su mano tentó el agujero del ángel, penetrándole con un dedo y haciendo a éste gritar una vez más. El cuerpo de Kabaiel no prestaba resistencia; tantas sensaciones nuevas parecían haberlo cegado completamente de la realidad, como si su cuerpo ya no fuese suyo. No lo era: ahora era de Lucifer, su experimento ahora expandiéndose incluyendo a más jugadores.</p><p>“Será suficiente” pensó, sacando los dedos. Y, acercando su miembro a la entrada, penetró a Kabaiel sin miramientos. Empezó a embestir directamente, era como si le succionase, como si se derritiese dentro de él; la sensación era maravillosa. Salió de él para colocarse enfrente y poder besarle. Levantó las piernas del otro ángel, poniéndolas en sus propias caderas, y volvió a penetrarle. Desató las lianas con un gesto de cabeza, haciendo caer las manos de Kabaiel sobre su cuello y provocando que éste se agarrase fuertemente a él mientras le seguía embistiendo. El miembro de Kabaiel, apretado entre sus abdómenes, goteaba desesperadamente. </p><p>-Dime que de verdad no merecía la pena. Que obedecer es lo único que deberíamos hacer…</p><p>-Hablas demasiado, ¡dame más fuerte...!</p><p>Lucifer le besó con rudeza y, poniéndolo a cuatro patas, le agarró de los rojos cabellos con lujuria. </p><p>-No puedo aguantar más- dijo, mordiéndose el labio.</p><p>Y, con una última embestida, descargó su semilla en el interior de Kabaiel. Ambos ángeles cayeron en la suave hierba. Kabaiel se recostó en el pecho de Lucifer, aún embriagado por todas las emociones y sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez y que, como una droga, no le dejaban ver la realidad. Viviendo el momento, sin pensar nada más, exhaustos, cayeron dormidos sin importarles qué sería el mañana, porque ahora sólo importaban ellos dos.</p><p> </p><p>Puede que fuera ese día cuando todo cambió... No, había sido antes, cuando Kabaiel empezó a darse cuenta de que Lucifer no era como los demás y aun así se empeñó en seguir acercándose. Él mismo había empezado a sembrar su destino. Pero no se arrepentirían, de eso estaba seguro.</p><p> </p><p>Kabaiel parecía avergonzarse de lo ocurrido, sólo ver a Lucifer hacía que su cara empezase a arder, no estaba seguro si de ira o vergüenza. No podía quitarse el encuentro de su cabeza y, aún así, no se arrepentía. Esas sensaciones, ese placer, no lo hubiese cambiado por nada. Cada vez se cuestionaba más el Plan inefable, su existencia y su propósito en el mundo. Lucifer, y sus penetrantes ojos, sus largos cabellos y su sonrisa maliciosa. “¡Céntrate!”, pensó “Tienes que acabar esta constelación y seguir con la siguiente antes de que puedan iluminarlas”. </p><p>Siguió con su trabajo, intentando no pensar en nada más, cuando unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda y unos labios empezaron a besar su cuello. Kabaiel se sobresaltó, sorprendido, soltándose de los brazos de su captor.</p><p>-¡Lucifer! ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>-¿Mi trabajo? Al fin y al cabo, soy un Lightbringer y alguien tendrá que encender estas estrellas tan hermosas que has creado, Starmaker- y le guiñó un ojo.</p><p>Lucifer se puso a trabajar sin prestar atención a Kabaiel, que le miraba de vez en cuando, desconfiado. Lucifer sabía de las miradas que Kabaiel le dedicaba desde aquel día y cómo intentaba evitarle, pero también notaba que no era enfado o rencor; había hecho un buen trabajo, pensó para sí mismo. </p><p>¿Qué hacía allí? Siempre evadía sus quehaceres y ahora aparecía justo donde él estaba. “Seguro que está tramando algo”, pensó Kabaiel.</p><p>Las horas pasaban mientras ambos ángeles estaban a lo suyo, sin cruzar palabra, cada uno concentrado en su trabajo. Kabaiel no podía más; la incertidumbre le estaba matando.</p><p>-¿Para qué has venido realmente? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? ¡Me desesperas!</p><p>Lucifer le miró, divertido.</p><p>-Nunca te he visto tan exaltado, ¿te encuentras bien?- se acercó a él con cara de preocupación. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Kabaiel mientras su mirada no dejaba discernir qué pasaba por la mente del otro ángel. </p><p>-Estás actuando, ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! Sé a lo que has venido.- Notaba la sangre latir en sus oídos, su corazón iba a explotar. Recordaba su último encuentro, las manos de Lucifer sobre su cuerpo, las nuevas sensaciones que nunca pensó que existieran. Cada vez lo ansiaba más, las manos de Lucifer sobre su cuerpo, sus labios. Su mente estaba cada vez más nublada, dejándose llevar por los instintos en vez de la razón. </p><p>-¿A qué he venido, Kabaiel? Dímelo tú.</p><p>-...A la mierda.</p><p>Kabaiel, ya sin aguantar más, agarró fuertemente la túnica de Lucifer y le besó con desesperación. Lucifer se separó, sonriendo complacido; sabía que, con paciencia, esta vez sería el otro ángel quien vendría a él. Los ojos de Kabaiel mostraban un fuego nuevo, enfado y determinación. Pero Lucifer aún le sacaba unos pasos de ventaja. Kabaiel continuó tomando la iniciativa y, con gestos torpes pero decididos, mordió el cuello del otro ángel con demasiada fuerza, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor.</p><p>-¡No tan fuerte…! -Lucifer se dejó llevar, guiándolo poco a poco por su cuerpo, enseñándole dónde tocar y cómo hacerlo, hasta que ya no resistió más. Volteando al ángel se puso a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y con una mano inmovilizó las muñecas de Kabaiel mientras le besaba, dejándole sin aliento. -Esta vez te haré sentir bien de una manera distinta.</p><p>Y, agarrando el miembro de Kabaiel, se penetró con fuerza de una vez, haciendo que ambos soltasen un fuerte gemido por la nueva sensación. Y, sin dejar que Kabaiel se acostumbrase a ello, empezó a cabalgarle. Kabaiel le atrajo hacia sí, besandole, y agarrándole por las caderas empezó a acompasar sus movimientos.</p><p>-¡Más profundo... más fuerte…!¡Ah!</p><p>Lucifer clavó sus uñas en el pecho de Kabaiel sin poder controlarse mientras se movía sin descanso. Agarró la mano de Kabaiel, poniéndosela en su miembro, y le incitó a masturbarle. Ya le quedaba poco para acabar. Kabaiel empezó a bombear el miembro de su compañero, cada vez más húmedo y palpitante. Él también estaba a punto de acabar, notaba cómo el culo de Lucifer subía y bajaba sin descanso haciendo que el éxtasis de sensaciones le embriagasen completamente. </p><p>Lucifer se acercó para besarle, las piernas de Kabaiel se contrajeron a punto de llegar al clímax mientras aumentaba la velocidad con su mano sobre el miembro de Lucifer.</p><p>-¡Ah...! ¡No puedo más...!</p><p>Lucifer lo calló con un beso profundo mientras se venía en el abdomen de Kabaiel a la vez que éste le llenaba con su semilla. Éste, jadeante, se apoyó en el pecho del ángel a su lado notando cómo la mano del otro le acariciaba el cabello. Esta vez los ojos de Kabaiel no mostraba enfado o rencor; parecía incluso feliz.</p><p>-Podría acostumbrarme a esto.</p><p>Lucifer rió y besó de nuevo al otro ángel.</p><p>-He creado un monstruo.</p><p>-Simplemente, puede que a veces tus experimentos merezcan la pena.</p><p>Lucifer sonrió sin hacer ningún otro comentario y se acurrucó sobre el pecho del ángel a su lado, satisfecho de su trabajo. Kabaiel miró al cielo; la constelación de Orión, ahora bellamente iluminada con su mezcla de colores, era hermosa; como el ser que la había iluminado. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de Lucifer, sin pensar en nada más, dejándose llevar por el momento y esperando que éste pudiese durar eternamente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>